Providence
by Ceasefire
Summary: [Royai End of series & Movie spoilers] It wasn't a question of why they couldn't bring themselves to part it was a question of how long they could be without one another.


Quick little fic; **this fic contains series and movie spoilers. **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

He was the sort who dated many women, left work early to get to dates, arrived late in the mornings after staying out most of the night with his partner of choice for that evening. But still, there were things of greater importance to him.

She was the sort who may have gone out with men casually, but left the dates early, got to work early and didn't consider the previous night once there was business to be attended to.

He would meet them, ignored the strange stares that had come with the large patch that now covered his useless, scarred eye and then get to work charming them; perhaps the patch had some advantages because he had been told many times it gave him the air of a battle scarred hero. Expensive wine and champagne, most of which would be left in the bottle by the fine ladies; daughters of Generals and other high ranks. Fresh and delicious food that would mostly go uneaten, but he didn't often mind as the company of such calibre generally made up for his waste of money.

She, on the other hand, was the one getting charmed when she went out with men; ever since the coup and following parting, she felt that she had a bizarre amount of free time on her hands and could no longer make excuses of work or of the Colonel to get away from the boring men her well-intentioned friends introduced her to. But somehow, sitting here listening to those men (owners of stores, businessmen, the stereotypical safe male) she realized that the thought of dedicating herself so totally to another man filled her with a strange sense of anxiety.

That night, they left their dates early in the evening (he having kept the company for well over two hours and she for barely one), stepped out into the cool air and began their walks home. And this was somehow where fate came into play, reconsideration of one's position and what one considered the most important thing.

She would pause on her way home, at the small intersection a few blocks away from her home. Turning left would take her to her own apartment but following the path straight ahead would lead her back to him. Always back to him. She wasn't totally sure if she was disgusted with her own inability to let go or relieved that they could still understand one another, that he would still accept how she felt and act upon his own feelings all at once.

When she finally found him, he was standing under the same lamppost a street away from his apartment, staring at the dim flame in a dark, cold night that threatened snow. He had always been there since the first time, as if he could tell she was coming, as if they could see each other down the street even though it was much too far a distance for the eyes alone. It was strange, how they could stand at opposite ends of the spectrum but still meet each other halfway.

She paused once she was barely a step away from him and salute; old habits still raw.

_Sir._

He knew it was she without even turning around, as if he could read her feelings, her thoughts.

_Hawkeye._

Not another word was said until they reached his apartment, and even then there was really no need to speak, no time as Roy's lips closed over hers, unnaturally slow and tender as compared to their previous relationship (always fast, but never without passion and had that relationship ended or simply changed unbeknownst to her?) and together they fell, and all the while he would whisper quiet nothings that made her sob for breath, things so tender yet so simple she wondered if they had a deeper meaning and if she had lost her ability to read him.

She wondered why she couldn't let him go and wondered if he questioned the same things.

_Riza..._

She jumped as he pressed his lips against the back of her neck (always her sensitive point, always somewhere he had kissed and caressed to hear the unique little gasp she gave when he touched her there). She rolled over and smiled at him gently, eyes scanning but not lingering on the scarred flesh of hisleft eye as she leaned in to kiss him.

For now, this would do just fine. compensate

**END

* * *

**

Comments make GK a happy kitten.


End file.
